A cell formation process for a liquid crystal display panel includes steps of: applying a sealant onto a periphery of a substrate with a sealant applicator; filling liquid crystals at a center of another substrate through One Drop Fill (ODF); adhering the two substrates in a vacuum, i.e., performing the cell formation; and curing the sealant. To be specific, the sealant is irradiated by UV rays for a short period of time so as to be cured partially, then the sealant is placed into a UV curing chamber to further cure a photosensitive component in the sealant, and then the uncured sealant is completely cured in a high-temperature furnace, so as to complete the entire cell formation process.
However, during the curing procure of the sealant, parts of the UV rays may be shielded by some elements on the substrate, e.g., a black matrix or a wire. At this point, the sealant at a region where the UV rays are shielded cannot be irradiated, so a curing effect of the sealant will be adversely affected.